


omnia iam fient quae posse negabam | jake ☆ sunghoon

by JXYCROWNS



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dw nothing spicy, Edited, Fluff, Forbidden Love, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn’t think it would be this long, I don’t even think it counts as angst honestly, I needed some ABO lol, Light Angst, M/M, Princes, Rivalry, Soulmates, Technically beta read by my one and only soulmate, i stan almost all of them tho, if any two idols are married for the king and queen thats purely coincidental, just picked random idols for bros and sis, many many cameos from other kpop idols, not my first fanfic lmao, the title's translation is in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXYCROWNS/pseuds/JXYCROWNS
Summary: "Everything which I used to say could not happen will happen now."Sunghoon thought falling in love was bad enough, the agonizing pain caused by just one misunderstanding, the way the lovers go running back together even though they know they're going to be the death of each other, it just was messed up. So he stayed away from any thought of mates, or soulmates, or anything. So when one fateful night made him land in a jumbled mess of feelings, thoughts, and ideas, maybe destiny didn't have to decide that his mate would be his the totally majestic, out of the world ethereal, and omega that pissed him off to no extent, prince of his rival kingdom. Prince Jake of Port Cerevaux.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	omnia iam fient quae posse negabam | jake ☆ sunghoon

**Author's Note:**

> Aight I needed a Jakehoon Royal ABO au right now, and it just seems like I gotta be the one to do it. 
> 
> I tried okay.
> 
> Disclaimer; some OC’s are here, but only regarding the some king and queens. If you know any idols here, (e.g park jimin and park jihyo for parents and rulers of jay and sunghoon’s kingdom, I am NOT shipping them. It’s merely for the story.) they’re purely there for the plot. No less.

He couldn't really blame anyone but himself, but waking up to a "Rise and Shine!" and having to bite back the phrase: "What am I supposed to do? Photosynthesize?" was really a hard task, because waking up at 5 am to get ready for another of them of those _horrid_ balls was something he did _not_ vibe with. Now standing in front of his mirror, with maids hurrying to put on the final touches of his outfits Sunghoon sighed the nth sigh of the day. 

He hadn't even eaten breakfast, and his stomach couldn't help but release growls of its own. It was now 8 am, and he was sure his brother had already begun flirting his ass off with the servents as usual. He always brushed it off as being polite, but Sunghoon knew the Alpha had heart eyes for one specific cook. Occupied with many thoughts, he hadn't noticed the door opening and his cousin stroll in. "Aw, Sunghoonie's looking _fine_ ," Yeonjun whistles, tilting his head while eying the younger up and down. "All the ladies will be all over him." he joked at a few maids, in which the maids nervously laughed because they were actually breathing the same air as _Prince Choi Yeonjun_ of Findara. 

"Maybe even the lads," he teased as Sunghoon groaned. 

"Hyung." Sunghoon let out as a warning as Yeonjun stepped forward, and strikes a pose in an attempt to keep Sunghoon distracted. His cotton-candy pink hair was in a half-ponytail, and he was dressed in his kingdom's royal colors. Sunghoon knew his hyung was handsome, but he can't really lie. Yeonjun _did_ look stunning. Or maybe it was just the shining light casting on him. This week was the week of the Summer Solstice festival, and it was the last day. It was _the_ Summer Solstice. All Kingdom's were invited to Los Oléas (Sunghoon's Kingdom) because they were hosting this year. 

He had to praise Findara that helped out with the decoration along the Harbor because the flowers that lined out each road, that hanged across each store in the town square, and the ones every little and old girl had braided in their hair were absolutely _gorgeous_. 

"Might want to lighten up Hoon, try not to go for the _icy I hate everyone_ look for once." the omega singsonged, twirling around Sunghoon. The maids that were working on his hair stepped back, letting him step down and stop Yeonjun midway for a hug. The calming sugary scent of the older omega loosened him up.

"Socializing is hard," he murmured into Yeonjun's coat but it came out more muffled than he expected it to. Yeonjun's loud laugh echoed throughout the room as he threw his head back, also coming to wrap his hands around the younger alpha. 

"Well, I might not be able to solve that. But I can solve this," Yeonjun said over the sound of Sunghoon's stomach grumbling once more. Sunghoon nervously chuckled as Yeonjun wrapped his hand around Sunghoon's shoulder, pulling him close. "Now, I got some _tea_ to spill Hoonie, listen well, Okay?" Sunghoon sighed in response, and he just might have beaten his own record of signs in one morning. 

* * *

Entering the Dining room, with his Cousin's family and his own sitting around Yeonjun tugged for Sunghoon to sit beside him. Jay, who was looking around for the _specific_ cook was broken free of his quest as Sunghoon bumped his shoulder against his. Jay passed him an annoyed glance. "What?" before stopping to observe his state. "Admire the love of your life later," he uttered before gazing back at his parents. Jay rolled his eyes but obeyed none the less.

Out of the twins, Sunghoon was going to inherit the throne even though Jay was the one older by 8 minutes. Jay had stated over and over again he wanted to be a General, not sit on some throne all day. That he wanted to be in the middle of the action, and finally a few years ago that his parents granted him the wish and the throne passed down to Sunghoon. 

Sunghoon accepted the offer with some thinking, and gladly took on the responsibilities that came with it. In a few weeks, he understood why Jay didn't want to become king. It was exhausting, but he can't really back out of it now can he? He quickly zoned out, the rambling that came from Yeonjun soon turned into white noise as Sunghoon drifted into a pleasant reverie. He laid his head on his hand, quietly munching on his food. The cook that Jay was constantly looking forward to every day (read: constantly _bothering_ every day) was actually his destined mate. Which ended up being a problem because the cook wasn't a royal. 

But none the less, Jay continued to pursue him and Sunghoon had to give props for him because darn the cook is stubborn to not "ruin" Jay's life even though Jay had ranted to him many nights before that Jungwon, the majestic name of the majestic cook that captured Jay's heart, was too adamant to keep his space. Sunghoon had calmed him down eventually, saying thing's like "You're destined, don't worry." or "It'll be fine," but can destiny and fate really do that much? Peeling his orange, Sunghoon silently admitted with his heart, he too longed for a mate. 

But alas, fate isn't on _anyone's_ side and _no one_ can really change it, right? Because you wanting to change It, is fate's doing. It's your fate to change it, so in the end, you're once more falling into the hands of the angelic thorned rose. "Sunghoon-ah, are you excited?" his other cousin, Arin asked warmly. Sunghoon gave her a nod of his head. 

"Very, Arin-noona. I heard the Coves are open today, with a Latern light show. Want to head over?" he proposed thoughtfully, enjoying his moments with his cousins. Arin broke into a huge grin, "I was really looking forward to it. Why not we all go after the Midnight Sun Dance?" she suggested, and Jay nodded while sipping on his Tea. 

The Midnight Sun was a grand Dance, with the entire ballroom in black darkness, with lights illuminating one couple after one. It was like you're dancing among the stars, with the Abyss wrapping its arms around you like a hug. It was one of Sunghoon's most awaited events. It just might beat his longing for his own mate. Beomgyu, the youngest of the Choi's gave Arin a Chesire-like smile, "Of course Noona. Why wouldn't we?" Arin rolled her eyes, leaning back into the plush seat. 

"For once Beom, try not to do the moronic pranks you do every year."

Beomgyu barked out a laugh, toppling over before raising his hands in defense. "Aw, Noona but during the Winter Solstice I'm too busy freezing my ass off to do anything _fun_ ," he whined mischievously. Queen Minah, also known as the Choi Sibling's mother gave Beomgyu a warning look. "Language Beomgyu." 

Beomgyu shrugged, looking down with a small smile still twirling on his lips. Jay leaned forward, "Hyung. The festival is fun enough." 

"You're just saying that because you're the one who accidentally used the Pink hair dye. I may or may have not convinced your servents, but it was a sight right there." Beomgyu wistfully thought of the memory before ending up in a mess of giggles. Jay scoffed, crossing his arms. "Everything's boring to you unless you tweak some things and end up creating a disaster." 

"It's not a disaster! I just spiced things up a little. Just a teensy bit. That's all." Beomgyu spoke in a pout. 

"You're so immature," Arin groaned lovingly before smacked her hand lightly against Beomgyu's head. 

"Tell me something I don't know," Beomgyu said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"That we'll actually be able to finish this meal when you close your loud mouth Hyung," Sunghoon pointed his fork at the older. Beomgyu scoffed while Yeonjun struggled to hide a snort with a cough. 

"Finish up everyone, we got a big day ahead!" Arin exclaimed joyfully, and it was just the right trick to boost Sunghoon's mood. 

* * *

As soon as Sunghoon entered the ballroom, the swarming of scents invaded his nose. Peppermint to Mahagony, to the sweet scent of punch. He gave a content sigh before heading over to the Refreshments table. So far, only 10 out of the 15 kingdoms rulers were here. As Sunghoon's eyes grazed over all the kingdoms, he unconsciously smiled to himself. 

One of the things that made him really happy, was seeing everyone else happy. Yeonjun, who looked like he was joyfully clinking his drinks with another prince (Or Advisor, he wasn't wearing anything familiar to normal Prince clothes.) Beomgyu, who was arguing with his older sister Arin once again, one of his Prep School friends _Bang Yedam_ was having fun twirling around on the ballroom floor with his young niece Jang Wonyoung, Chris, who was Yedam's older brother was watching them with warm eyes as the orchestra played an upbeat tune. 

There were some perks of being the Crown Prince, and seeing this sight was one of them. Hyunjin, an announcer says loud and clear: "And now, warm greetings to the Kingdom of Port Cerevaux, and their Highnesses King Jaehyun, Queen Jinae, and their 3 gorgeous Sons, Prince Jaemin of Port Cerevaux, Prince Jinyoung of Port Cerevaux and Prince Jake of Port Cerevaux!" a round of claps erupted as the grand family strides in, causing an uproar as usual. Port Cerevaux are known for their grand entrances, as well as exits. 

They don't leave without making their mark in history, and Sunghoon saw that plenty of times. Another reason why he despises them with all his heart. They're too loud, too obnoxious, too conceited, and just too much to handle. Born and raised on the steaming hot Island of Port Cerevaux, it's people also seem to be very vain and egotistical. You don't go a day without Cerevauxian news that just seems to blow everyone's mind away. Someone from Alynthi did something astounding? A guy from Port Cerevaux did it better and at the ripe age of 12. It ticked him off to the max. 

So when it was Los Oléas's turn to host the yearly Summer Solstice festival, Sunghoon _knew_ he had to face the self-centered, supercilious royal family once more. Not that he actually had any contact with them, but he thinks the last time he actually saw one of the family members in person was 15 years ago when they had to host the Summer Solstice. And he was only 3 years old then, so what could his brain have remembered? He didn't bother to ask for portraits of the princes, and even when it was Port Cerevaux's time to host the Festival, he stayed out of sight with all of the princes, only glancing at them once or twice. 

Their faces were out of his memory from the last time he saw them when he was 9. So they probably had changed so much, he wouldn't even be able to recognize them. He had heard once after he presented when he was 16 as an Alpha, that one of the three Brothers had freshly presented as an Omega. Leading that prince (He hadn't known which one, and will probably never make the effort to find out which one either.) was from Port Cerevaux, he was probably treated like Glass everywhere he went. Sunghoon bit the inside of his cheek before grabbing an Éclair that was made in Rauaryn (He swore, Rau's made the _best_ pastries to date. It was like he was eating the stars handpicked from a certain ring in the Milkey way!) 

He crinkles his nose, was it just him, or did the Cerevauxian family _really_ enjoyed putting on perfume? Because the scent of marshmallows and cinnamon in here was overwhelming. He swatted the air in front of him, ignoring the weird looks given by his peers. A princess, going by the name of Shin Yuna gave him a questioning smile and he answered by giving a guilty, sheepish smile. 

And it was like all time stopped. The Cerevauxian family pranced through the room, with guards on each side, the princes lined up in a triangle format. The scent was getting a bit overwhelming for Sunghoon, but he can't just pinch his nose. That would be considered disrespectful, and it was really the last thing Sunghoon wanted right now. Small gasps were heard, and Sunghoon looked up. Jinyoung (Crown Prince.) looked like he just bathed in the midnight sky, with royal blue wrapped around him, tiny star-like gems clipped onto his waistline belt and his sleeves. His head was high, giving off confidence. 

Next in line to his left, was his younger twin brother (It was a bit funny how both Port Cerevaux and Los Oléas host's pairs of twins for their princes.) Jaemin, who was smiling wide. Sunghoon was sure all the maids and servants and absolutely everyone was freefalling for the charming prince. Sunghoon had to shove down an oncoming mocking expression and remained a stoic face. 

The last prince was _the one._

The one who took his breath away. 

Sunghoon's mouth dropped open. Dressed in angelic white clothes, the youngest prince (Younger by his elder siblings by 2 years.) was Jake. It was _him_. Suddenly, the smell that was suffocating him, was wrapped around him in big arms, comforting him in a way he can't explain. A small smile was plastered on Jake's face. Looking to his right hand, was a small silver rose shaped ring sitting on his right finger. Suddenly, all the sound died out and he couldn't think straight. 

Hell the entire thing wasn't straight, to begin with, but you get what I mean. 

His breathing got heavier, and time officially stopped when Jake slightly turned his head and met Sunghoon eye to eye.   
  


It seems like Jake was also experiencing the same things because his eyes widened a bit before his unaware brother grabbed him to point at the decorations and the two were snapped out of their cliché unition.

Jake put on a tight smile as he bowed slightly at the clapping of the elites and royals before his family got seated at their assigned table. Jaemin, who didn’t look as displeased as Sunghoon thought he should be because he was in his enemy’s kingdom, in _their_ ballroom, and yet here he was, eagerly pointing to every glass window and drapes that decorated the ballroom. 

  
Sunghoon took deep breathes before realization crashed upon him.   
  


The entire time that happened, the only thing that was running through his mind was _matematematemate_ and shame creeping up his neck. In the rush of the moment, he hoped no one saw him but he dropped the pastry and hastily mumbled a “Sorry.” at nearby servants before scrambling to one of the back doors that lead into a hallway.

On the other side of the room, Yeonjun who was conversing with Huening Kai, who was a scholar in training saw his cousin rushing to the nearby exit out of the corner of his eyes. He gave one more smile before stopping Kai. “Ah, Kai-ssi I hate to stop our wonderful conversation but I think I need to catch up on someone,“ he muttered an apology, and Kai, thankfully who was a peaceful soul, accepted it and just brushed it off. 

“Of course! I enjoyed meeting you. I won’t be going anywhere,” Kai jokes while Yeonjun bowed once more at the scholar and new friend as he set his empty wine glass down, and speed walking to the same exit his cousin took.

Yeonjun followed the ice smoke like scent the younger had and it leads him to a stressed-out looking Sunghoon who was leaning off the balcony’s marble rail. Yeonjun sighed, creeping up on the younger who seemed very out of it. The closer he got, the louder Yeonjun heard small incoherent words.   
  


Yeonjun places a hand on Sunghoon’s shoulder, leaning over to see his face. “Hoonie? You okay there?” Sunghoon almost jumped out of his skin and Yeonjun stepped back, his hands falling to his side.   
  


Sunghoon’s normal icy glow loses its shine and Sunghoon drops down, curling in on himself. “I am **not** okay right now hyung.” he groans out, burying his head further. Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, biting his lip. “Mind telling me why?”   
  


Sunghoon looked up, and let out another groan. Yeonjun took his spot next to the alpha at the railing, Yeonjun looked up at the setting sun that painted the sky with beautiful colors. “ _Imayormaynothavefoundmymate—“_ Sunghoon begins and Yeonjun cuts him off with a string of “Whoa, Whoa, slow down!”   
  


“I said, I may or may not have found my mate!” Sunghoon exclaimed louder and Yeonjun’s jaw dropped. He scrambled to face to see the alpha’s face clearer.   
  


“No fucking way.” Yeonjun gasped, eyes wide.

“Yes, fucking way.”

  
A huge smile broke on Yeonjun’s face before he squealed loudly. “Oh my god!” He gushed, grabbing Sunghoon’s arms and shaking him. “That’s amazing news!”

Sunghoon let out a sound that sounded somewhere between a muffled groan and zombie noise, taking his face with his hands once again. “That’s the problem hyung. You won’t believe who my mate is. And I can never be with him.”   
  


Yeonjun’s curiosity grew, “Tell me!” He pleaded and Sunghoon shook his head as a firm no. Yeonjun sucked in on his teeth, tilting his head as a silent _Tell me now or I’m going road Hard way_. Sunghoon rolled his eyes.   
  


“Promise you won’t freak.” 

“I most likely will but go on.”   
  


“It’s Prince Jake of Port Cerevaux,” he states in a barely audible voice as if he was talking to himself and trying to convince himself who his mate is. But Yeonjun heard him loud and clear like they were in a stadium and Sunghoon was yelling with a Megaphone.   
  


Yeonjun gasped so loud Sunghoon was seriously worried for the older omega’s lungs until he went on saying a bunch of sentences loudly in Findarian that Sunghoon couldn’t understand.   
  


“See now you get it?”   
  


“Of course! Your life is officially a forbidden romance novel!” Yeonjun screeched, gaining attention from patrolling guards of why 2 princes were sitting down on a balcony but made no comment while they passed.   
  


“HYUNG! He’s the son of our literal enemy for years! Blood that has been shed for hundreds of years is on his hands!”   
  


Yeonjun gave him a blank look. “Port Cerevaux is YOUR enemy, not mine. We’re on normal terms with the kingdom.” Yeonjun continued, “and plus. Plenty of their people died and their blood is on your hands right now as well. It’s equal.”   
  


Sunghoon gave him a baffled look, betrayed by how Yeonjun was playing both angel and devil.   
  


Yeonjun had a small smirk playing on his lips as he stood up, reaching a hand down for Sunghoon to grasp onto. Although it took seconds of hesitation, he eventually grasped onto the older and brushed his hair off and some dust that stuck to his pants. ”The Midnight Sun dance is playing, so we better hurry. Either you avoid him or you confront him.” said Yeonjun in a tone he can’t quite decipher. Sunghoon gave him a stare, and he just let the sugary scented omega lead him back into the ballroom, leaving him alone standing outside the door with his scattered thoughts.   
  


* * *

  
Sunghoon took a seat at one of the tables near the orchestra, causing cheers to erupt from his old classmates from Prep School.   
  


“Ay, all-mighty Ice Prince is here,” Jisung drawled out, the 5’11 male slightly leaning down on the table for comfort. Sunghoon already noticed how wasted his friends were. He did a couple of greetings, some royal some just a casual nod.   
  


“So, any bets on the Moondance couple this year?” Jiyoon, a smiley princess from New Royale asked with a teasing glint in her eyes.   
  


Moondance couple was a pair that was lit out in the last few minutes of the Midnight Sun dance, and it’s the couple that gets alit by the moonlight (Special windows direct the moonlight on the pairing.) and normally every year, bets are made and it often ends in chaos.   
  


Apparently, the Moondance couple gets alit by the Moon Goddess itself, and everyone knows that the pair are mates. In a sense, it’s extremely embarrassing so Sunghoon is extremely thankful that he never got chosen.  
  


But now with Jake as his newly found mate, things just got a whole lot more complicated. He just shoves those thoughts down and tries to enjoy the present. He’s surrounded by friends, all having the best time of their lives so he has to enjoy as well...right?   
  


No. He didn’t. While watching Jiyoon and Jisung argue their asses off, a part of his heart felt chipped away and he hates it. Stupid soulmate bond, he should’ve just called in sick and went back to sleep the moment he heard a rise and shine.   
  


“Ayy, I got some Eden Wine,” slurred Minhee as the tall giant made its way to the 2002’s table. “Let’s get it,” drawled Hyeongjun as he lifted his head and did a tiny dance with his hands.   
  


Jiyoon passed Sunghoon a drowsy smile, “Say Sunghoon-ah, what are your bets?”

  
Sunghoon thought about it for a moment. It would be cute if his brother and the cook got paired up, but it was highly unlikely because Jungwon would be _way_ too busy preparing all the dishes. On that topic, where the hell is Jay?

* * *

”Won can I _please_ have a taste,” Jay pleaded, doing things that would disgust him (He pouted! And he _never_ pouts. Ah the things he does to catch his soulmate’s attention.) 

Jungwon passed him a small glare, before continuing to mince the ingredient quickly and sliding them off the plate into the boiling pot. “Hyung, I’m in charge of the Port Cerevaux dishes and if I mess up one small speck I will get accused of Food poisoning and be sentenced to death by The Cerevauxians and another war will literally happen because I add too much sugar.”   
  


Jay snorted, “Don’t you think you’re being a bit too...salty? Hah, get it?” He laughed a bit at his lame joke before his smile dropped and he rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. 

  
“Please Hyung, just bother me later.” Jungwon pleaded while reaching out to grab a spice on the higher shelf. 

“Is that an invitation?” Jay had a cheesy smile on his face while he reached out to help Jungwon.  
  


“Maybe. It’s the pepper flakes hyung. No, right. Right! Further, yeah that thing. Thanks.” Jungwon gratefully snatched the flake filled object before Jay leaned on his arm, taking the moment to admire the younger. How he would always make his dishes spot on, even if it’s a rush hour during festivals. How he always manages to look out of this world while swiftly cutting the vegetables and meat. How no matter how tired he gets, he never takes a break. He was the youngest and one of the best chefs there was in the palace’s kitchen staff.

  
Jungwon noticed the loving stare the prince was giving him, and he flushed. “Yah! Stop staring and go do your...princely duties!” He stuttered out, waving his knife around (in another context, that would’ve been terrifying.)   
  


Jay raised an eyebrow, “Right now my duty is you.” Jungwon cringed, giving Jay a look before giving in, he was never going to win this battle, was he?  
  


”Okay, fine look I’ll give you a specially made dish from me and I’ll meet you during the Midnight Sun dance as you said alright? Now scram!” Jungwon grabbed a rolling pin and pointed at Jay and Jay backed up, amused by his soulmate’s antics.

  
“Promise?” Jay asked thoughtfully, and Jungwon looked back down, cutting the vegetables once more before looking back up and winked (with struggle but Jay loved it so it worked.) and Jay made a noise in delight, satisfied.   
  


This day might just be his new favorite day. 

* * *

Today, in luck was actually a full moon, which in all cases was extremely rare. But this night, was a special night of course. Because it's the night where two kingdoms collide. But, Sunghoon didn't know that as he lined up in pose for the dance to begin. Out of his peripheral view, he saw Jay sitting down cross-legged, sipping wine classily. When Sunghoon raised an eyebrow as to why Jay wasn't getting ready, all Jay did was tap his glass two times and winked for Sunghoon to roll his eyes. 

The scholar in front of him (She had the badge and the clothes, so it's safe to assume she's an advisor.) bowed, "Sihyeon, Greetings from North." Sunghoon politely did the same, before getting into position. The orchestra started out the song he heard for so many years, the song he had engraved in his head. On the last beat, right before the lights turned off and the stars attached to the ceiling lit up, Sunghoon saw his brother leaving an empty wine glass and exiting the ballroom. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to not seem questionable as he followed him with his eyes. 

"Your Highness...is something wrong?" Sihyeon asked, turning around to catch a glimpse of what Sunghoon was seeing.

Sunghoon chuckled nervously, "Of course not!"

Sihyeon opened her mouth to say another thing, but the lights switched off like that and startled her. 

They waited for the first stroke of the violins. 

The flute solo soon ended in a decrescendo, and beats of silence passed before the small, tiny pluck of all the violins sounded. 

And they were off. 

Sunghoon could hear shuffling around, trying to match the beat. Follow the beat, and hope you don't crash into any other pair was his motto while dancing to this. He let out an untroubled sigh, slowing merging with the music and becoming one with it. It was one of his strongpoints, to move gracefully across the floor like a skater to its ice. The first pair was lit up, and it was surprisingly Yeonjun and a taller lanky Alpha. The two reddened up at the attention, as a small wave of murmurs went through and the light switched off before the first switch of pairs happened. 

After 6 lit pairs, the Moondance pair will be lit. The official pair. As the shuffling happens, Sunghoon found himself in another pair of arms. They don't speak. They just sway to the music, footsteps quick and nimble. 2 minutes later another pair lights up, this time it was surprisingly Beomgyu and a blond-haired Prince from Kikoro. Sunghoon made a mental note to make sure he teased his hyung after this. He bit his lip, 3 more pairs lit up and he was getting anxious. 

There was a chance he and the prince of Port Cerevaux would get picked, and he could even smell the scent of the omega mixed in with the dancing crowd. All he had to do was not end up with him, easy. If he does for the 7th light, he's with him for the rest of the night. And even though that may not be as bad as being lit up as the Moondance Couple, he would actually have to interact. And that would just be agonizing, as he planned never to interact with this soulmate for the rest of the night. The sixth light lit up, and he didn't bother checking who the couple was. His cousins could fill it in later. He was too troubled by the next switch.

The partner he had put a little too much force, as he was sent a little backward when he was reckoned to go the right. Knocking into a partner, he rapidly grabbed the closest person to him and pulled them close so they could match the beat once more. He didn't see who was his past partner, but he silently berated him in his head. His breath got struck away, was all he could smell was the Marshemllows and cinnamon. His heart dropped, he couldn't be holding him. His eyes widened slightly, as a small chortle could be heard. "So it's you huh." the prince replied softly. 

Sunghoon didn't make any comment back. 

"Can't believe it's you. Did you ever guess it?" Sunghoon couldn't guess what he was doing, and he liked to keep it that way. 

"This shouldn't have happened," he finally muttered, shifting his eyes somewhere else that just straight forward. Their bodies flushed together as they spun around to the dance. "Aw, why not? Am I not worthy to be your great mate?" 

  
Sunghoon couldn't see it, but he could hear the obnoxious pout in the latter's voice. "No. This shouldn't have happened at all, we're enemies. We've been enemies for more than hundreds of years. You being my mate isn't going to change that." he sternly whispered back. He could hear Jake sucking in a breath. "Damn, you're still held back by that. It's been, what? Like more than 50 years. Our kingdoms went that long without any wars." Jake says, as Sunghoon stubbornly shook his head, even though Jake couldn't see him. The prince's scent was really starting to affect him, and he _won't_ give in. 

"Jake-ssi," "It's Jake-ah," "Jake-ssi," "Jake- _ah_ ," 

"We're not close Jake-ssi," he says calmly, but he knew that Jake could hear the underlying sneer in his voice. 

Jake didn't seem phased, "We could be. What if this is fate? That we bring our kingdoms closer?" 

Sunghoon couldn't believe his ears. "Are you alright, Jake-ssi?" 

Jake scrunched up his nose, "Of course."

"Good thought you were going crazy for a second," Sunghoon says under his breath. 

Jake sucks in a breath, his eyes wide and blinking. "Excuse me?" 

He was in a haze when it happened, but he could feel Jake's breath fanning his face. His worst fear came true. The Golden Moonlight of the moon switched on, as the people who were choosing the pairs to let go of the handle. Everyone held their breaths. Sunghoon shut his eyes tight. Milliseconds felt like years, Seconds felt like a millennium. His heart was beating so fast, and hard against his chest he thought it was going to jump out right now. Jake, on the other hand, saw the light going in circles like it always did before it landed on the one couple. 

The destined couple. 

Loud, Shocked gasps filled the ballroom as Sunghoon opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright light. The Moondance couple was _them_. 

Jake's head turned to meet Sunghoon's and all Sunghoon could do was stare. 

Their faces were so close, an inch closer and their lips would meet. Jake looked ethereal in white, the Golden light illuminating his head like a halo. He almost didn't feel his feet as they moved on their own. What was the big deal? He quickly snapped out of it, and his eyes flickered everywhere. The murmurs were still loud and clear. He then realized he was lightly trembling. It was so small you wouldn't even see it. But Jake could, and in the heat of the moment, Jake quickly reached and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. His eyes widened, flashing down. Jake's eyes didn't leave his face. He calmed down slightly, before stiffening up realizing that Jake was releasing calm pheromones. 

It angered him, how much he denied this but his body had a mind of its own, instantly putting his mind at tranquil. The lights switched off, and everything came crashing. He didn't even realize he was mumbling about his reputation, and wars and kingdoms all caused by him. "Sunghoon. Sunghoon." Jake lightly shook his arms. "What!" he snapped. Not too loud, but it could be heard by nearby pairs. 

"Calm down." Jake softly spoke. 

"Can you really expect me to calm down when _this_ happened?" he stressed, releasing his hand that was on Jake's waist to rake it through his hair. "I mean, we really just met today for real." 

"Jake-ssi," " _Jake- **ah**_ ," 

"Prince Jake, stop being informal with me. This is political." 

"There is _nothing_ political about this." Jake's voice darkened, and Sunghoon wondered how quickly his mood could change. 

"Everything about this is political. In the end, you're going to end up marrying an Alpha from an Ally, and the same goes for me. We're _strangers_ Jake-ssi. More than 500,000 dead lives are on our hands, and you expect me to throw that all away and act like a happy alpha meeting his soulmate?" he foretold, listing out everything that was going to happen.

"No. Other people may be able to reject their soulmates, but did you see what happened when the Moondance spotlight was on us?" Jake whispered. Sunghoon once again shut his eyes shut. "Stop talking. Please." Before blinking them open.

Jake opened his mouth once more until the hard switch of the lights shown, and the entire ballroom lit up, with streamers and sparkles flying all around them. Once Sunghoon's eyes adjusted to the dazzling light, he spotted that Jake's arm that had been clutching Sunghoon's right hand had now left and was reaching out for the sparklers that fluttered down. Sunghoon at that moment forgot about everyone and just watched the small, childish smile form on Jake's face. He hadn't noticed that everyone was staring quizzically at them, the murmur had risen to loud talking, but all that zoned out as all he could focus on was the omega in front of him. 

The omega that he _had_ to learn to hate, even though he had started to like him not even moments after meeting him. 

The moment broke as havoc broke loose. Two strong arms stripped them apart, and Sunghoon was shaken into reality once more. Looking forward, he could see two guards pulling Jake away. 

While Jake looked confused about what was happening but didn't do anything to stop them, just letting the guards drag him away. 

Sunghoon, watched silently, as his own guard hauled him backward until he was in the center of a circle surrounded by guards. He could see Jake was trying to meet his eyes, but he wouldn't let him. The doors to the exit he once dashed out of, was almost slammed open with Jay rushing in. Jungwon, who was in simple ballroom clothes was hidden and secured safely behind Jay's back. He could see Jay gripping his wrist tightly while he was fiercely talking to one of the guards. Jay's eyes were wide when he met Sunghoon's eyes. 

Jay was speaking with his eyes, but Sunghoon could hear that Jay was trying to say: " _ **What the fuck have you gotten yourself into?**_ " 

He guilty looked down before back at his brother. His face burned from embarrassment. The King of Port Cerevaux was stomping his way into Los Oléas's nose, and he could see how his father was trying to keep the other king under control. His mother was ordering something from the Advisors and they were splitting off to explain to the other Royalty. 

And only then he realized how serious this situation was. 

They weren't _just_ soulmates. 

They were soulmates that didn't know if they were going to get a happy ending. 

_If_ they got an ending to begin with. 

* * *

**‹ during Moondance, Sunlit wing's balcony ›**

Jungwon wasn't completely sure if this was the correct path, as he hadn't wandered far from where his duties were in the palace. He fiddled with the hem of his oversized blue sweater, before grasping the handrail of the stairs leading up the Sunlit wing of the palace.

Finally reaching his destination, before entering the balcony he stopped right in front of the entrance. Jay was leaning against the rails, looking up at the moon that was burning so bright, it looked like it outshined the sun. The moonlight cast itself on top of Jay's entire body, and it felt like Jungwon was floating. He didn't notice Jay turning around, his eyes brightening when he saw the younger. "You came." Jay breathed. Jungwon quickly put on an annoyed face, trying not to let Jay know how much the prince had an effect on him. 

"Of course, can't disobey a prince's orders can we?" he strode forward with a determined mindset. Jay rolled his eyes, "You've gotten very casual with me lately. Is this a sign of us going more comfortable with each other?" 

Jungwon placed both his arms on the balcony, gazing up at the dark abyss of a sky. It was truly a beautiful canvas, with stars speckled everywhere. "No." he bluntly answered. Jay leaned his head back, before going side to side with Jungwon. 

"I like this part of the Palace the best. I normally come here alone, because it's a comfort place of mine." Jay told, biting the inside of his cheek. Jungwon looked up curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Really?" 

"Yes. Before the King told me I could be the General-in-Chief of our Army, I, of course, was going to have to inherit the throne one day. I came up here when I felt at my worst, and let the stars swallow me." he says with emotion lacing everything. Jungwon fell silent. It felt too personal to snark back a remark. "And now you're here with me." Jay's shoulder brushed against Jungwon, and a shiver went up to his spine. 

"What- What is that supposed to mean?" Jungwon sputtered, trying to put space between them. Jay, thankfully, didn't budge from his spot. 

Jay gave him a small grin, "It means I got another comfort place. Except it's a savage, closed-off, Human." 

Jungwon bit his lip, "Do you really mean it?" 

Jay turned to him confused, now leaning against the rail with his side. "About what?" 

"About...you know!"

Jay looked down and smiled, "Words, Jungwon. No, I don't know." 

Jungwon frowned, "You know how you said you like had to-" 

"What?" Jay interfered. 

Jungwon sighed, "You know. That you really liked me." he said in a shaky voice, avoiding to meet the prince's eyes. Silence passed and Jungwon felt like he broke the intimate moment between them. Until Jay broke into laughter. 

"You seriously have trust issues Won. Of course, I do! And not just because of the soulmate bond." Jay says, placing a hand under Jungwon's chin and made him look up at the older. "I like you, Yang Jungwon." 

Jungwon gaped at the older, speechless. "And I hope you, one day will like me too." Jay continues on, now clutching Jungwon's cheek delicately. Jungwon leaned in, closing his eyes. "I do. I do like you. It's just-"

"It's just _us_." Jay blurted out, stopping Jungwon from his sentence. "It's just us, and it'll forever be _just_ us. Okay?" he repeated quietly. Jungwon opened his eyes, a small breeze making Jay's hair flutter softly. His heart skipped a beat, before finally smiling at the prince. "Yeah. Just us." 

Jay beamed at the younger, before leaning closer. 

Jungwon too, came closer, hands going up to clutch the Prince's expensive coat. Breath fanning each other, one step closer and they would finally kiss. Oh, how Jungwon wished for this moment secretly. Just as soon as Jay was going to connect them together, a Guard burst in. 

The two revolted back, Jungwon dropping against the balcony in shock at the interruption. Jay, out of instinct went in front of Jungwon, arms securely going in front of the other, guarding the other. Jay's aura changed, his scent souring, mad that the stupid guards broke their moment. His eyes shadowed, "What is it?" The guard, who was panting on his knees got into position. "We need you, Your Highness. There is something big going on in the Ballroom. It concerns your brother." 

Jungwon, who was holding his side that took the impact of his jump, perked up at the sound of the other Los Oléas prince. Jay didn't move from his spot. "What could be so troubling that my presence is needed?" he gritted out, his hands clenching tightly. The Gaurd looked behind Jay, but Jay moved before he could lay his eyes on his mate. Jay gave him a hard stare, and the Gaurd gave in. 

"Your brother..found his mate." 

Jay was this close to punching the other guard. His brother found his mate? Great! The entire world is applauding, let him have time with his own soulmate for the Moon Goddess's sake! "And?" he bit back curses. The guard closed his eyes, "Your Highness, you may be wondering why that is such an issue-" "Get to the point!" Jay barked out, and Jungwon flinched at the sound of the Alpha's tone, surprised that Jay could act this way.

"His soulmate isn't a normal Royal. It's way worse. You have to see for yourself," the Gaurd tried to calm the Prince but he just looked to the side in anger. 

Worry churned in Jungwon's stomach, and Jay glanced back, silently asking for permission from him. Jungwon, who didn't know why Jay was questioning him, to begin with, nodded, assuring him that he's fine and that this is an important matter. "Go, Heeseung," he ordered his guard. "We will follow," he said in a calmer tone. The guard bowed in return, before heading down the stairs. Jay apologized with his eyes and heart, promising secretly that he'll make up this night to him. Jungwon got up before Jay could say anything, and clasped his hand firmly. 

"Let's go. This is important, Jay-hyung." Jungwon almost never used honorifics, and almost avoided saying the latter's name. But today was the mark of a new beginning for them. Jay gave a firm look, before the two rushed out, running down the stairs. 

As the two hurried through the hallways, down corridors, and past the great hall, thousands of thoughts were swirling through Jay's head. What kind of a huge mess did his brother get into this time? It was surprising that it was actually _Sunghoon_ who was the one who triggered the chaos since it was mainly him, or Beomgyu causing all the destruction. The guard, Heeseung entered the ballroom, just as Jay and Jungwon were about to enter before Jay skidded to a stop. "Jungwon, behind me," he instructed quietly, and Jungwon followed silently. 

Jay stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the sight. In the middle of the ballroom floor, was Sunghoon and the youngest prince of Jake, holding each other so dearly it almost looked like a set, Sunghoon gazing down with so much endearment it baffled Jay. This isn't the Sunghoon Jay knew. Then he realized, the golden aura surrounding them. His heart dropped, "Is Jake of Port Cerevaux Sunghoon's soulmate?" he almost shrieked. Heeseung cleared his throat, "It's being investigated-" he began before a huge wave of shouts burst in the ballroom, and all three of their heads snapped towards. Jay's jaw dropped, his eyes flashing to his parents.

Guards were pulling the two apart from the princes, and all Jay could do was nothing but gape. Sunghoon's head turned, and he met eyes with his twin. Jay's jaw fell slack, helplessly looking around. Ni-ki, Sunghoon's personal guard was now ordering other guards, as they surrounded the crown prince. On the other hand, The few guards that came with Port Cerevaux, along with Jake's older brothers surrounded Jake. He could see Jaemin, the handsome male pouncing on the youngest born with questions. The older, darker-blue-haired sibling raked his hand through his hair.

He just prayed this doesn't start another war, but was love such a crime? 

* * *

**‹ 35 hours later ›**

Pen's clicking in and out, the small heel in the back of his shoe clacking against the tiled floor, Sunoo's fox-like gaze made everyone quiver as he sashayed down the entrance hallways of the Los Oléas. He had been called, saying it was an Emergency, that his Royal highness needed his presence at court _immediately._ He was already on his break, but calling in like this? It wasn't it. He snapped a finger, and Kibum behind him handed him his notepad. Scribbling down something, Sunoo didn't realize they had stopped abruptly. 

A throat-clear later, Sunoo looked back up and raised his eyebrows. A lean, and blond guard, with a sword sheathed looked at him. "Make your presence known." he stiffly ordered. Sunoo rolled his eyes, leaning to his side and placing a hand on his hip. "I, Kim Sunoo is King Jaehyun's most trusted advisor, he has requested me here on urgent notice. Lead me to your Council Chamber." Sunoo snarked back, keeping an elegant image up while glowering at the Alpha guard. Sunoo sniffed, not even letting the guard respond.

"Hurry up darling," the Beta growled, scowling. He was already impatient enough. 

"I am Ni-ki, Prince Sunghoon's guard. I apologize for the quick notice, but you see the situation we have right now-"

"Of course, Ni-ki-ssi. I am not dumb." Sunoo intruded with an impassive expression. He could see Ni-ki growing frustrated, and it left him satisfied. "So please be a sweetheart, and do lead me to the Council Chambers. If not there, lead me to where I will be staying. I look horrible, don't you think Seungkwan." he asked pettily. Seungkwan, who had the same aura as Sunoo nodded, and Sunoo, who didn't even glance back gave Ni-ki a tight smile, but his eyes had a murderous glint. He had a dark past with Guards and an even darker past with the citizens of Los Oléas. Because he _was_ a citizen of Los Oléas once. Until he moved and redid his life. But even after all these years, his hatred for the civilians for the Kingdom never left. 

"One of our Maids could lead you to your Quarters we've prepared-" Ni-ki started once again, but Sunoo broke him off once again. "Alright," he glanced around the hallway they were in. The beautiful colors of Los Oléas made him sick to his stomach. He didn't bother hiding his disgust, as he was an honest man. "Say Ni-ki-ssi, you might want to talk to your Designers. The Merigold shades absolutely look _horrendous_ with Lavender..." he says, grabbing the silky cloth and inspecting it. "Hot," he turns to face the Gaurd in front of him. 

"Clashes with cold," he whispers breathlessly before giving a maniac smile to the Gaurd, winking to see if he got the analogy. Ni-ki remained unphased. "Yet, we need both to survive." Ni-ki muses, before turning around. "Hurry, Sunoo-ssi." he prods. Sunoo crinkles his nose in loathing, "Sucks, you don't get it." he singsongs, before purposely bumping on the guard's shoulder to test him. Ni-ki sucked in a deep breath, maintaining composure. 

His _husband_ was seriously testing him today at work.

Seungkwan and Kibum, the two men who were following Sunoo gave the same dirty looks to Ni-ki, following Sunoo like Sunoo was Regina George and they were Gretchen and Karen. Ni-ki rolled his eyes, a small amused smile playing on his face. His mate's facade sure did entertain the hell out of him.

Just wait till he comes running back into Ni-ki's arms, he'll wait. He turns to the guards waiting on either side of him, "You two, go take the passages and alert the King that King Jaehyun's advisor is here. Send the backup to the Council Chamber as well, we _don't_ want this getting violent." 

This entire situation was crazy, but he had seen crazier in his life so he wasn't too startled when it all happened. The guards, who were Jeongwoo and Haruto, quickly bowed and scurried to attend their tasks, leaving Ni-ki strolling lazily behind Sunoo, with a fond smile for the elder. 

* * *

  
  
“They’re mates, and they just saw each other! You can’t do that to them!” Choi Minah, Queen of Findara protested. The three royal families were in the Council Chamber, debating what should happen and how they should handle this situation.   
  


The reason Findara was involved, was because Findara was only one of the two 15 fifteen elite Kingdoms who didn’t have any big rivalries within each other. Findara was the glue between all the Elites and thus was there.   
  


“Minah, This is a big thing. Jake is the first omega prince in our kingdom in 75 years. The fact that his mate is Prince Sunghoon-“ King Jaehyun started out calmly, “And it's just too much of a change with not enough time. We can’t let my son go and bond with a Kingdom we had warfare with for more than 500 years!”   
  


Seungcheol, the King of Findara stood up, the velvet chair he sat in screeched against the floor. “But what they had at the Moondance, it didn’t look normal, Jaehyun. That was the first time anything like _that_ happened. It’s a miracle that Jake didn’t go into heat.”   
  


Queen Jinae sat straight, “It might just be a fluke. After all, it’s the first time a Cerevauxian and an Oléan are actually soulmates.”   
  


Queen Minah dismissed that idea, “The Moon Goddess doesn’t care about what kingdom they’re from. If two or more people are soulmates, they’re soulmates.”   
  


“Minah is correct,” Jihyo, Queen of Los Oléas interrupted. Jimin, king of Cerevaux and Jihyo’s husband looked at the soothing and calm queen in a baffled expression. “I am saying this because when you first greet your mate, we all know it’s bad to be away from them. They thankfully didn’t trigger each other, but they should be at the least acquainted. A ballroom dance isn’t enough.” She met Jaehyun’s piercing gaze.

  
Jimin was about to declare his own views on the situation until the doors to the chamber opened and the six royals Froze. A well-groomed advisor strutted in. Jaehyun looked more relieved when his advisor came. Sunoo bowed, “Your majesties.” He addressed the King and Queen of Port Cerevaux. He then turned to the other kings and queens. “Your highnesses, Pleasure to meet you. I am Kim Sunoo, personal advisor of King Jaehyun.”   
  


Sunoo didn’t wait for a response, instantly jumping in on the situation. “From what I gathered, Prince Jake and Prince Sunghoon are mates? It’s safe to assume, that they don’t want anything to do with each other.” 

Jaehyun concurred with Sunoo, meeting his Queen’s eyes. Sunoo raised a hand, a silent question if he could go on. Minah, who already had disapproval written on her face silently complied. “I suggest they _reject_ each other. It’s best for both of then kingdoms.”   
  


Jihyo stood straight up, the pens and papers around her flying. “That is absolutely _absurd_! Rejection is not a matter to mess with! It could affect both of their mental and emotional well beings!” she shrieks, anger clearly shown on her sculpted face. Jimin quickly stood, touching his Queen lightly. Aghast, the other royals watched without a word.   
  


The Queen’s older sister, Park Chaeyoung had her life ruined because of one rejection from her destined mate. Jihyo, watching her sister fall apart couldn’t watch his son crumble in the same way. How would the omega prince think of rejection as well?

“I will not let my son reject yours.”   
  


“How else will they continue on their lives then, Jihyo?” Rebuked Jinae, the queen glaring daggers into the opposing queen.   
  


Jihyo took deep breaths, “Unless both approve unless I hear it from my son myself, This will not go through. And they both need to talk, and interact. Unless they’re certain in this.” she says with a fire blazing in her eyes. Jimin raises his hand to rub small circles into Jihyo’s back, trying to put his own comment on the situation, but Jihyo puts a hand up, stopping Jimin in his tracks.   
  


She looked fixedly at the king and queen of Port Cerevaux, awaiting an answer. Jinae and Jaehyun are seen mind-linking, telepathic communication mates have before Jaehyun shrunk back into his chair, hands linked together in front of him. “We agree to your proposal. They will be acquainted, and consent to us that they’ll go through the rejection.”   
  


“No influence from both sides. Their word will be the final word.” Jimin added, finally having a chance to speak. Minah’s and Seungcheol shoulders visibly relaxed. Jaehyun licked his lips, “The answer shall come to us in 5 days. Is that alright?”   
  


Jimin nodded, looking at the stoic guards. “Dongmin, Bin, tell Minjeong and Yuqi to prepare for their stay.” the loyal guards nodded in unison, before retreating out the door.   
  


Sunoo, who was shifting his weight on his heel observed the peculiar view in front of him. His king and queen were murmuring quietly amongst themselves, Queen Jihyo had calmed down with Minah, her youngest sister of her, And Chaeyoung were whispering comforting words to her elder.   
  


He turned around, murmuring a goodbye to the royals, with a coy smirk playing on his lips. Kibum and Seungkwan who were conversing looked brightened at the sight of the youngest but most clever advisor. “We heard yelling. Was everything alright?” Kibum asked first.   
  


Sunoo blew on his hair to move it out of his eyes, “Of course. You could say I just lit the flame, they blew it out themselves hyung.”   
  


Seungkwan grinned, “Always adding oil to the flame huh, Sunoo-yah.”   
  


“Sometimes, it’s better to fire it up, rather than stay in the calm, aren’t I right? Just get it done with when you can.”   
  


“But the fire will burn you,” Kibum says walking behind Sunoo as usual. Sunoo stopped in his place. He turned his head to the side, his side profile visible to his hyungs. 

“ _Let it burn. Ashes will fall, but the blooming of the flowers still happen, right?_ ”

* * *

  
“A fucking idiot! Look what you got yourself into!“ Jay exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Yeonjun, who was resting against Sunghoon’s bed frame just watched as Jay reprimanded Sunghoon. They were all in normal clothes, but the bustling never stopped.   
  


In the 35 hours that passed, Sunghoon had only got a minimum of 5 hours of sleep. Only to be woken up for dinner the next day, but he could barely consume any of it. This was all his Soulmate’s fault.   
  


It was Jake’s fault.   
  


If his 6th partner hadn’t pushed too hard, and he had gone right as he should’ve, this would’ve all been avoided. Goddamnit fate. “Jay-ah, try to consider Sunghoon’s feelings too. Imagine if you were in this situation.” Yeonjun hushed, trying to calm the raging although the entire situation was humorous to him.   
  
  


Sunghoon had an emotionless mask on. Jay, who was pacing up and down stopped when the doors to Sunghoon’s quarters opened. Ni-ki stepped in, “His majesty wants Sunghoon to report to the Grand Hall.” Ni-ki’s eyes grazed over the appearance of the prince. He tried to hide a cringe, “Look decent as well.” Before bowing and leaving.   
  


The tension in the room didn’t part, but Sunghoon got up without saying anything. Jay tried to reach out to his brother, but Sunghoon just jerked his hand away before Jay could touch him. “Out. I want both of you out.” he gritted out, clenching his teeth.   
  


“Sunghoon-“

”Out.”   
  


Yeonjun looked down before pulling himself away from the cozy pillows of Sunghoon’s pillows, wordlessly walking out. He gave a hard look to Jay, motioning the older twin to follow.   
  


Jay looked at Sunghoon frustratedly, before stomping away, failing to not slam the door open.   
  


Alone left with his thoughts, Sunghoon stripped away his now dirty clothes and tried to look presentable as possible.   
  


* * *

“This is crazy!” Jaemin exclaimed, pushing a hand to his icy blue hair. Jinyoung sat cross-legged on the red velvet loveseat. “Jinyoung-ah what do you think Mother and Father are going to do about this?”   
  


The darker haired twin sighed deeply, “They probably will have it figured it out.”   
  


“I mean I have nothing against Los Oléas, I think it's sort of stupid of all the hate we have against each other-" Jaemin rambles on, waving his hands to show his emotions as always. Jinyoung looks to the side, ready to hear the gigantic and prepared speech Jaemin has. Jaemin, who was the more outgoing of the twins was always on about _Equality_ , with Kingdoms and Genders and so many other things, Jinyoung is proud of. Deep inside, he knows what Jaemin saying is correct. But he can't just magically fix all of that overnight, or when he gets throned king. 

"And you know that!" Jaemin points suddenly, causing Jinyoung to nod quickly at the sight. The agitated alpha stops and catches a breath, "I just...I'm worried about him. Okay?" Jinyoung is thankful that Jaemin never asks or questions his mechanisms to a certain situation, but he too was getting concerned for Jake. The sweet omega always lifted everyone's mood, and he hadn't _expected_ it. Jinyoung let out a disgruntled hum, "Yes. I get it."

"Get what?"

The sound of the youngest made both of their heads snap to the closet door. Jake, as usual, was wearing black tights and a casual long-sleeved silky gold top that exposed his collarbones slightly that was tucked in. It was normal Cerevauxian wear. He didn't lose his normal shine, but he did appear more distressed than everyone else. His eyes were blank, which was a difference, as they were normally brightened by almost everything. Jake tossed his ballroom clothes down on the bedroom bench. Jake eyed them for a few more seconds before flopping back onto the bed that was still made. 

"Jake-" Jaemin started but soon lost his purpose for the sentence after watching Jinyoung's stressed eyes that cast themselves elsewhere. 

"Is it bad if I want him already?" a mumbled whisper came, and a shadow of silence settled on them. 

The tension in the air got worse, and Jinyoung buried his head into his palm. Jaemin bit his lip, "I mean, I mean like you _are_ soulmates so it's...it's natural?" 

"Yeah. It's the soulmate bond." Jake agreed, "But what if it weren't for the entire rivalry between our kingdoms? What do you think would've happened?"

"For one, I think I'd be sitting along with the rest of the royal family eating scones while chatting about both of their embarrassing childhoods," Jaemin tried to lighten up, and all Jake gave was a dry laugh. "Maybe that's what's wrong, hyung. Maybe It's wrong of me to think that could've been the ending me and...Sunghoon would've had." he admitted, his voice fallen flat. Jaemin looked down, before crawling on top of the bed with his brother and taking him into his arms. 

"Yah, don't cry now. Or be sad. You know hyung doesn't like it-" Jaemin says in an obnoxiously high-pitched voice, eliciting a wry smile from Jake. The two fought playfully, and Jinyoung watched the sight silently. What would he do in this situation? He drifted off, imagining all the possibilities until a knock came from the door. Jake and Jaemin stopped fooling around, and Jinyoung got up. "I got it." 

He almost drags his feet to the door, opening it. In front, is a guard. "Your Highnesses, Prince Jake is needed in the Grand Hall. I will escort him there, as it is just him and a few others." 

He can't really deny the guard, and he couldn't really reply either. He gave a nod, moving aside for Jake. Jaemin, who had now gotten up also, gave a small fist to Jake for encouragement. Jake silently thanked his brothers, before going on his way to follow the guard down the corridors. A dreading feeling made itself known at the pit of his stomach, was the worst going to happen already? He squinched his eyes shut, managing some deep breaths until the Gaurd turned around and opened the grand doors. He bowed while gesturing to go inside. Jake bowed and tried to elegantly (As much as his quivering legs and arms would take him.) walk in the hall. The 3 royal families were there, except Jay, Sunghoon's cousins, and his own brothers. Sunghoon was already standing on the right side, peering straight forward. 

Jake bit the inside of his cheeks while going on the opposite side of Sunghoon. He watched his own father standing there, radiating confidence while he was here oozing distress signals. He cast his eyes down and fixed them onto the floor. Shuffling was heard, and a voice started speaking. It was the king of Los Oléas. 

"After discussing this matter, we, the Elites of Los Oléas and Port Cerevaux have come to a decision." 

Their final word is their final word. 

"Crown prince Park Sunghoon, and the youngest prince Jake Shim of Port Cerevaux, has recently presented as soulmates. We have decided that we will give you five days to decide if you will reject each other, or choose to stay as soulmates. Give us your answer then. The royal family of Port Cerevaux will stay here until there." 

Once King Jimin finished his speech, his own father remarked: "Your word is our final word." but he could see it in his eyes, that his father wanted both of them to come forward and say they want to reject each other. He stifled a sigh trying to escape. "Don't worry Father, in the end, we will choose the right decision," Sunghoon answers, giving a bow. Jake knows he has to say something similar but he doesn't really trust his voice in his eyes at the moment. He just gave a good look to his parents and the king and queen of his rival kingdom before bowing, hoping the confident look he was going for projected correctly. 

The next five days are going to be a wild ride. 

* * *

The next day was almost agonizing for Sunghoon, so he just tucked himself into a deep dark corner in the Royal Garden, wishing no one will find him. The golden wattles he was standing near glowed in the sunlight. This was the favorite part of the garden because it felt like he was in a fantasy novel's magical forest. He tucks himself near a tree trunk, one he always leans against. The names 'Jay + Sunghoon' carved into the side. He smiled unconsciously at the memory of when the two were in their juvenile years, and they discovered the tree for the first time. 

He opened the book he borrowed from the library and opened to the chapter he left off on. The sound of birds chirping and the water gushing in the stream soon became his background music, tuning out everything else. He became so invested, he hadn't even realized the footsteps that emerged from a corner. 

"What are you reading?" 

The voice sent him yelping, the book flew from his arms and onto the ground. He put a hand over his heart, eyes wide as he panted loudly. He tilted his head to look at the voice, and he couldn't help the way his heart beat faster at the person who disturbed him. Jake tried to hide a smile, "Sorry if I'm disturbing you. Just found the Garden and decided to take a walk." 

Sunghoon, who had now calmed down nodded in understanding. The two awkwardly stood there before Jake asked, "May I?" he motioned to the spot next to Sunghoon. Sunghoon licked his lips, debating if he should let Jake or just excuse himself, and go on with his day of ignoring the omega. He nodded, diving his head back into his book. Jake brightened at the response, not minding if his clothes got dirty as he sat next to his soulmate. "What are you reading?" he repeated, with genuine curiosity. Sunghoon glanced back at him. 

"It's a book called _si vis pacem, para bellum_. It's a love story." Sunghoon admitted with a flustered laugh. 

"Oh finally! I swear, some boys are so stubborn to admit how addicting love stories are, don't you think? What is it about?" Jake scooted closer, unintentionally invading Sunghoon's personal space while looking in the pages of the book. Sunghoon's heartbeat sped up but was grateful that Jake didn't judge him. "Yeah, they are, aren't they. It's a story about two boys growing up in a gang like an environment because both got into a similar accident. They act like brothers, but sooner or later they fall in love. And a bunch of more complicated stuff happens." 

"Like what?" 

"Like passiveness, side relationships, it's actually very toxic, now that I think about it." Sunghoon came to a realization, and Jake laughed at the expression on his face. "Ooh, seems interesting." the two conversed, totally ignoring the fact that they should be talking about the Reject or No reject. But the sole reason Jake came to find Sunghoon was to just have a normal conversation, trying to get friendlier with his soulmate. So even if they do decide to reject, they at least end on good terms...right? 

"It is. Wants me to hurl it across the room sometimes..." Sunghoon utters, looking down. Jake made a surprised face, "Wow is it _that_ interesting?"

"It's more than interesting, seeing that one of the two boys is actually a prince from the kingdom they both were raised to hate and kill." Sunghoon closes his book, keeping one finger on the page he was before turning to fully face Jake. Jake leans back onto the tree. "Damn..." Jake comments, already invested. Sunghoon's hands fly everywhere as he explains the plot, how intense things get. By the time Sunghoon finishes until where he is, Jake is astonished. The two had totally lost track of time, just getting lost in each other's eyes and the storyline. 

"That's absolutely _crazy_! Oh my god, that...." Jake says speechless, mindlessly gaping at nowhere while he had an existential crisis. Sunghoon topples over laughing, "Exactly! That was my reaction!" 

"Why doesn't he just like confess? And that scholar is so nice it's just- UGH!" Jake exclaims loudly, holding his own face. "Because's a _coward-_ " Sunghoon adds, the book now disregarded and lying on the grass somewhere. "I swear, who needs humans when you got books, aren't I right?" Jake says, and Sunghoon whole-heartedly agrees. 

"Someone finally gets it! Got any recommendations?" Sunghoon asks, smiling widely. 

"Yes! It's a part of a series, but it's super good. It's a friendship centered book," Jake replies, "They met in this place called the Starlight festival on a Magical island, where they made a promise to a star that they'll stay as friends forever. It actually gets pretty dark during Part 3 of the book." Jake sighs dreamily, "It's awesome, don't worry." 

Sunghoon, who was already planning to start highly disliking the Omega prince, had erased all those thoughts, like who can hate a guy who has the same interests as him? He probably won't find another like him in another hundred years. He took time to admire the younger's face, the curve of his chin, the way his lips lift up in a smile, the small mannerisms, everything of him. Sunghoon stopped midway. He just realized. Not even 2 days ago he was having a mental breakdown of this boy, now he was actually enjoying the other's presence. He cleared his throat, looking up at the now pink and yellow streaked sky. 

"That sounds amazing, Jake. We-" he pauses for a second, "You and I should head back to the castle. They're probably wondering where we are." He got up. He almost wanted to check his eyes if he saw disappointment flash on Jake's face, but he quickly denied the idea. It was probably something else because Sunghoon was horrible at identifying the feelings or emotions of other people. Just might as well get to the point, and tell him straightforwardly. Signals that someone likes you? He'll think you're just being friendly. 

He looked around and saw some Golden Wattle (A type of flower.) that'll match really well with what Jake is wearing. He reached out and plucked one, reaching out to Jake to take it. He blinked a couple of times when Jake just ogled at him and at his hand. "Take it...?" Sunghoon said, wondering why Jake was so reluctant to take the flower. Wasn't this the national flower of Port Cerevaux as well? Jake hesitantly took it, murmuring out a weak thank you before Sunghoon turned around, starting to head back inside. When he realized Jake wasn't following him, he turned out, holding the book close to his chest. "Aren't you coming?" he asked the prince. 

Jake seemed to snap out of his daydream, "Coming," he yelled out, hurrying along. 

For some reason, Sunghoon felt comfortable. More comfortable than ever in the presence of the Cerevauxian prince. 

But he quickly shakes his head, he can't. He's crown prince, he has to make decisions better for his kingdom, and not _selfish_ decisions only surrounding him and his damned love life. Screening himself with an apathetic expression, he leads the way back into the castle, with a wistful Jake cradling the flowers Sunghoon gave, making sure to get _The Dream Chapter_ , the book of the 5 boys for Sunghoon one day. 

Maybe the last few days haven't been the best, but today was defiantly an improvement. 

* * *

‹ _**later that day, 6:30 p.m. advisor's current quarters**_ ›

Sunoo was in his nightclothes, sitting in the makeup vanity, cleaning his nails. Tipping his head to examine the now clear and neat nails, a noise came from his door. He threw his head back in annoyance, who was bothering him at this time? Letting the emery board drop onto the desk. 

"Who is it?" Sunoo snapped, he was sure he hadn't asked for any maids or servents or butlers or _anyone_ of that matter. "I don't know, the love of your life?" a gruff voice answered on the other side. The door was thrown open, and a guard was strangled in a tight hug in the next few seconds. Sunoo closed the door, making sure it was locked before throwing himself into Ni-ki's arms once more. Ni-ki laughs before wrapping his arms around the shameless male. "I missed you so much!" Sunoo squeals, tightening his grip around the Oléan guard. 

Ni-ki gasps while patting Sunoo's shoulder, "Can't...Breathe-" 

"Sorry!" Sunoo says, letting Ni-ki go, but returning to grab his arms and linking them. Ni-ki snorts, "Say that to my face again at the Council meeting the day you got here," 

Sunoo pouts, almost amazed how his whole aura changes when he's around his mate. He cuddles into the Gaurd's side, "I'm sorry baby, you know the reason why." he says with his voice a bit muffled. 

Sunoo and Ni-ki met years ago when they were mere teenagers (Sunoo is 31 right now, while Ni-ki is 29) at the fresh ages of 15 and 17, and although Ni-ki hadn't presented at the time, he knew he was Sunoo's soulmate already. Both Oléan, but Ni-ki was born into a Highclass family, full of Scholars and Warriors as well as Guards to the royal family, whilst Sunoo was an orphan at a young age who was the black sheep of the village he was from. Some days Sunoo shining brighter than the sun, so much the people around him despised him for it. What is there to be happy for? 

Sunoo always had a reason until he met his real parents. The two were owners at their famous bakery, with a totally happy family, children running down everywhere, birds singing every corner, so Sunoo confronted them. Things were screamed at him, saying he was a Mistake, he was never supposed to be here. Because of him, his actual mother had died, because of him, his father lost the love of his life. Obviously, that wasn't true because he found his current wife. He glanced at his step-siblings, that should've been him now. Why couldn't his father had just taken responsibility? 

From that day, Sunoo always had 7 extra walls in front of him as a safe barrier, until Ni-ki came along and broke them down one by one. Ni-ki couldn't lie, meeting a tear-streaked Sunoo running down the orchid fields was a sight to see, because he too, was used to Sunoo smiling _every second of the day_. And of course, they met, bonded, until Ni-ki's 16th birthday came along, and he presented as an Alpha and his soulmate was actually his _best friend_ he's unknowingly caught feelings for. 

Further, Sunoo had the main goal: Get on top, and prove that he could be successful. So successful, his father will hear about his own very name every day and become jealous. And that caused him to eventually go to Port Cerevaux, as it was the center of elegance and intelligence. And Sunoo definitely got the intellect. Locals used to despise him, until he showed him his cunning smile and clever mind, winning the hearts of the king and future king, thus King Jaehyun appointing him as his righthand advisor. 

Some people have forgotten that Sunoo is Oléan, and some have never really minded the fact that he was from that 'horrid' place. He had grown a high sense of home in Port Cerevaux, but returning every year to meet his mate (That only very few people had actual knowledge of.) made him more overjoyed than every achievement he earned. 

Ni-ki ruffled Sunoo's hair, a habit he had for a long time now. "It's alright, what's important is that you're actually here," Ni-ki says, before dropping on Sunoo's bed (Well, for now.) feeling exhausted these past days. Sunoo fell next to him, smiling cutely. Ni-ki turned onto his side, resting his head on his palm, "How is it in Port Cerevaux." 

"Oh you know, the usual. Boring without you." Sunoo informs, and Ni-ki grins, "Likewise." 

"But, I was going to visit you for this week, just the king left me with so many things to do and sort out- And then he called me over for another thing like I swear I love my job but damn, give a man his break!" 

Ni-ki waved it off, "It's alright, you replying to my letters is enough, you know?" 

Sunoo pouts, "So, me in real life isn't?" 

"Of course not." Ni-ki rolls his eyes, opening his arms. "Hurry up, I'm still annoyed at you." 

Sunoo's jaw drops in disbelief, before diving into the warmth of his husband none-the-less, "Aish you're so stubborn." he says, burying his head in the younger's chest. "You love me for it," Ni-ki says in a cheerful manner. Sunoo nods, eyes feeling heavy. 

"You better be thankful, life gave you me." 

* * *

The next two days go by quickly, with little to fewer interactions between Jake and Sunghoon. And Sunghoon can't lie, it did affect him sometimes, but if he had to boldly reject Jake, he can't let his feelings get in the way. For the better of them, and better for their kingdoms. Sunghoon saunters through the castle, just doing rounds. He felt dull lately, but he brushed it off, trying to look for his brother. 

He suggested going to the kitchen, because where else would Jay be? Passing some corridors, he opened the doors to the Kitchen, the bustling sounds and mouth-watering smells greeted him as he walked in. Surprisingly, Jay wasn't here. 

But Jungwon wasn't either, so that made sense. 

Exiting politely, he ventured down to the Courtyard. Although it was a bit unexpected, he saw Jungwon and Jake sitting down at one of the tables littered around the courtyard, while chatting together. Jay was nowhere to be seen. Jungwon seemed a bit more overjoyed than usual, was talking gleefully while Jake seemed to just be listening along. Sunghoon was about to leave, trying not to break his 'Avoiding Jake' streak, but Jake had already looked up and spotted him. Jungwon turned to see who Jake was eyeing, and stood up, bowing respectfully. 

Trying not to grimace in annoyance, he grudgingly walked over. Ignoring Jake successfully, Sunghoon smiled at Jungwon. "Ah, the grand Soulmate of my brother. Finally, we meet." Sunghoon says, eyes only focusing on Jungwon. Jungwon chuckles, "Good Morning, your highness." 

"Mind telling me where the idiot of my brother is?" he asks casually, and Jungwon seems to look around awkwardly before rubbing the back of the neck. "Ah, I think he's currently training right now." 

Sunghoon licks his lips in an attempt to distract himself from the stare Jake was giving him. "Oh, really. I was hoping we two could go to the Harbour. I guess I got to take my guard now," he teases, trying to leave simply. 

"We could go together," a voice called out. Jungwon seemed to block a smile behind his hand, and Sunghoon finally meets the glistening eyes of Jake, the ones he just _couldn't_ get out of his head. Sunghoon pondered for a second, "I don't think it's necessary-" 

"I heard the Ship Museum is open around now because of the Summer Solstice! Wouldn't it be wonderful for two mates to go together?" Jungwon interrupted, looking back at forth at the stiff crown-prince and the foreign prince with a bright smile. 

Sunghoon sighed, "I can't just go around with the Prince of Port Cerevaux, Jungwon-ssi. It could be dangerous for him!" he acts as if Jake wasn't right there, but hearing the end part of the sentence, Jake struggled to keep the smile off of his face. Jake shrugs, "I think it's nice to explore anything out of the palace, I mean It's not like I'm going to be living here." 

The sentence stabbed Sunghoon harsher than a sword, but Sunghoon swallowed harshly. "If you would enjoy the idea...I don't seem to mind the idea. We should take a few guards though." 

Jake nodded, and it was settled. 

A few hours later, the two were keeping a good distance as they gallivanted the harbor. Ni-ki and another female guard named Irene slowed behind them. Sunghoon stopped abruptly, leaving Jake who was watching kids playing with a fake sword stop as well and look at him. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No. It's _The Crown_!" Sunghoon points at the grand ship. Jake turns and ogles at the golden ship. "It seems....old." 

"Of course it is, it's a museum now," Sunghoon replied blatantly and Jake looks elsewhere, ears heating up in embarrassment. Sunghoon peered at their guards, before motioning to Jake. "Come on." 

Jake reluctantly follows before boarding on the massive ship-turned-museum. He lets out a sigh in awe at the decorated inside. Some locals look their way in confusion, some recognizing the Cerevauxian prince. Jake let out a squeak when Sunghoon grabs his arm and links them. "What are you-?" Jake hisses, reddening up at the suspicious looks everyone is throwing at them. Sunghoon remains his unreadable look, dragging the complaining prince up the stairs, onto the second deck. 

It was much emptier now, but Sunghoon didn't comment on their arms. "Too crowded." he bluntly replies before pulling them over to a portrait hanging, beneath it was a telescope showcased in a glass case. In truth, Sunghoon was fighting a war with himself. Being too far away from the soulmate, and suddenly being in a close capacity was eating him out. He just had to hold or link or do _something_ before he goes crazy. 

Jake squinted to look down, trying to get out of Sunghoon's hold to read the caption on the case, but Sunghoon firmly held on, holding him tighter even. The omega frustratedly huffs, before tugging harshly to lean down and read the caption. A small smirk was plastered on Sunghoon, but when Jake turned around to see his smug look Sunghoon acted innocent, a small shrug before leaning down too. 

Two could play the game, Jake thinks. 

Pulling his arm away, with much effort, Jake turns around and heads to the opposite portrait. It was a painting of a wave crashing on a sailer who was stranded on a boat. It seemed as if it was painted with much grief, Jake began to feel depressed by looking at it. Sunghoon, who showed up a few seconds late raised an eyebrow. 

"This was a very devastating accident that included more than 50 boats and ships. 47 people died in that incident." Sunghoon quoted, crossing his arms in front of him. Jake bit his lip, "When did it happen?" 

"Around 75 years ago. Although this painting shows only a single sailor in a small boat and a ginormous wave, it's supposed to symbolize the countless people who had lost their lives. See, he's wearing Oléan clothes, the wave is the huge incident summed up in one. It's pretty sad, the Ocean's greatest Captian lost his life here." Sunghoon sniffed, remembering studying this in Prep School. His grandparents used to tell him how news spread so quickly, and how the other Elite Kingdoms sent support and help. Except, Port Cerevaux. 

Jake nodded, looking down at a broken piece of a ship with the words _The Eve_ on it. It must have been one of the ship's names, he concluded. Jake took the opportunity to snake an arm around Sunghoon's slim waist, tugging him closer. "Oh really, who?" he goes on, fully satisfied by seeing the Alpha malfunction in his arms. 

Sunghoon cleared his throat, "Captian Kwon Jiyong, he owned _The Eve_. His crew was particularly famous as well." 

"Like who?" Jake says in a slightly deep voice. Sunghoon shivers but goes on. "Kim Namjoon, who was his second in command and most sought out Bachelor at the time. Lee Taeyong, a well-known seducer of Men _and_ Woman, who was the Ship's Navigator. And Lee Junmyeon, or his stage name Suho. He was more like a prince-charming than anything. He was their Doctor." 

Jake looks back to the glass. "Huh." 

"I heard if you touch that glass, your greatest wish will come true." Sunghoon teases lightly. Jake looks back with a playful expression, before reaching out, and grazed his hand against the glass. 

"Bet." he winks, before letting his arm go, turning to head upstairs and onto the upper deck. Sunghoon, unknowingly let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. This was bad for his heart. 

Maybe it was time to start being a bit selfish. Sunghoon sucked in a deep breath. Jake could be right. Maybe this could solve the hundred-year feud between their kingdoms. following Jake down the stairs. Midway through, he grabs Jake's wrist, his hand crawling down to intertwine their fingers. Without saying a word, he continues them up the stairs. Jake lets a small smile bloom on his face. 

Although none of them has acknowledged it, Jake knows that _Sunghoon_ wants him too. 

* * *

The next day, Sunghoon was too busy. Although, he didn't mind it. Last night he couldn't catch a wink of sleep, thoughts eating him up...It was nice to get his mind off things and just focus on beating Jay _the fuck_ up. 

Their swords clashed once more, it resonated throughout the arena as Jay panted, "Did you hear all the rumors going around?" 

Sunghoon swiped his feet, causing Jay to tumble, letting Sunghoon aim for his wrist. Jay unexpectedly recovered in time to block his blow, before striking back. "What rumors?" 

"You know, the entire Soulmate thing." 

"Like what?" 

Sunghoon ducked a blow, and Jay let out a cackle. "Like the Prince of Port Cerevaux has corrupted you into sleeping with him." 

Sunghoon paused for a moment, looking dumbfoundedly at his brother. "What?!" 

Jay used this as a way to knock the Sword out of Sunghoon's hand. "Or that Jake is actually part-Siren, and he also lured you....into sleeping with him. It's really funny, but it all ends with him and you sleeping together so." 

Sunghoon scoffed, trying to get back on his feet, but Jay had successfully trapped him under his sword, with its hilt to his neck. "They all seem to be _so_ into my sex life huh," 

Jay guffaws, "I mean, you two are the talk of the entire Kingdom." 

"Wow," Sunghoon says, before Jay lets him go, and reaches out to give him a hand. "Thought you hated him though?" he questions. Jay hesitates for a moment, shrugging before throwing his sword on the floor. "Eh. I'm just flowing with it, alright?" 

"Sure." 

"I am!" 

"Ah, Hello Jungwon!" Sunghoon waves at no one. Jay's head snaps back only to be greeted with the bored looks of his trainers. It's Sunghoon's time to let out an evil laugh and Jay turns back, glaring at him. "Weak ass.." he mutters under his breath, now in a sour mood. Sunghoon hits Jay as he laughs, "Says you!" he singsongs. Jay pries Sunghoon's slender hands-off, "But I'm being serious Hoon-ah. If our parents or the King and Queen of Port Cerevaux don't accept your decision...which I'm still confused about since they say your word is their final word, I will still respect it. Alright?" 

A comfortable silence falls upon them, as Sunghoon nods. "I know you will," he says, before passing Jay a towel to wipe off sweat. "Hurry up, I'm fucking starving-" Jay whines. Sunghoon smacks his shoulder, "Foul Language, Young prince!" he mocks in a high voice before both of them erupt into laughter. 

They exit the arena, and Sunghoon realizes. He and Jake **have** to make the decision tomorrow. 

* * *

Because they had to make the final decision today, no one disturbed them for the entire day. If you were wondering what happened to Yeonjun, the royal family of Findara had departed and went back to their kingdom as they were only scheduled to stay for a week. 

  
Currently, Sunghoon had silently taken Jake on a slight adventure to the top of Mount Everly. It wasn’t the largest mountain Los Oléas had, but it had the most magical views. They sat against a tree trump, getting flashbacks to the day they shared their love for books.

The entire day they had ignored the elephant in the room.   
  


It was an awkward topic, Sunghoon excused but the time had come.   
  


“The decision.” Sunghoon began, spacing out while watching the breeze sway Jake’s chestnut hair. Jake sighed, looking into Sunghoon’s eyes. “We both know what we want, Sunghoon-ah.”   
  


This time Sunghoon didn’t correct him. It rolled of Jake’s tongue so nicely, he wanted to hear it forever.   
  


“I know! But-“ 

Jake turned harshly to make clear eye contact with the Alpha. The anger radiated off of him in waves. “But what? I know this is for the kingdom. I know we’re princes, I know we were never supposed to be soulmates, I _know_ this wasn’t supposed to happen, I _know_ you fucking despise me, But **_for Moon Goddess’s Sake Sunghoon think of yourself!_** ” Jake shrilled, voice getting higher and higher in stress.   
  


Sunghoon watched as Jake fought to control himself, panting harshly.

“Jake...I don’t hate you,”

“But you did.”

“I know I did, now I don’t-“

“Sunghoon you can’t just fall in love with a person in 5 days.”

Sunghoon threw his hands up in frustration, “ _Maybe I_ don’t _love you!_ ” he yelled, watching Jake wilt under his eyes. “But I’m on the way to. I _will_ love you. I just extremely like you, okay?” He continued gently. 

Jake nodded, but the sulky aura didn’t leave him.   
  


“But think of how our citizens will think about this!” Sunghoon says logically. Jake sighs, looking to the side. The two were on opposite sides of the war. Jake with following his Heart, Sunghoon following his mind.

Jake scooted closer, his and Sunghoon’s scent mingling. “And what about them?”   
  


  
“They will bash us! The second our relationship goes public, we’ll be scandalized!” Sunghoon exasperates, looking away from Jake’s piercing gaze. 

Jake was leaning so closely, Sunghoon could feel his scent literally wrapping around him, trapping him. He was losing sleep because of it, wasting precious time in his day in biting his lips anxiously and thinking of it, he just wants it to stop. He surrenders. Leaning back against the tree, he closes his eyes. "Let them bash us, Sunghoon. Be _selfish_." before Jake harshly kissed Sunghoon. Sunghoon's eyes snapped open, paralyzed with the action. Their noses bumped, and foreheads clashed, but it was just the way he wanted. 

Jake leaned back, his eyes lidded before Sunghoon reached out, and pulled him back into a deep, blissful feeling overcoming both of them. Jake sighed with content into Sunghoon, falling aimlessly against his chest. It was so _wrong_ , yet felt so _right_ as Sunghoon pulled Jake into his lap, wrapping his firm hands around the other's waist. The once harsh and desperate kiss was now the both of them just savoring each other's touch, with Sunghoon trailing down his jaw, down to his exposed collarbones, sucking lightly but it was so _hard_ with the small soft gasps Jake was releasing. 

Leaning back to see his masterpiece, He lazily smiled at his mate. Leaning down to connect their foreheads, Jake closed his eyes once more. "Can you believe it? Did you ever guess it?" Jake recalls from the Solstice night that changed everything. Sunghoon chortled, "Of course not. But I'm glad it did," he breathed. Jake nuzzled his head down onto the alpha's chest. Sunghoon cradled him close before realization dawned on him. 

"What are we going to do about tomorrow?" he intoned.

Jake leaned back, scoffing in disbelief. "You seriously thought I wasted those days when you ignored me, and just stay in my room all day with my annoying ass brothers? Don't worry, I got it covered," he whispered, leaning in and murmuring the plan he came up with in Sunghoon's ear. 

By the end of it, Sunghoon had the look of amazement coated on his face. "Damn, didn't know my mate was a smartass."

Jake shrugs, "The more you know," before leaning down once more and drowning himself in the addictive lips. 

And Sunghoon gladly obliges, cherishing the time they had together.

* * *

The tension in the Grand Hall was so high, even the birds that sang their songs early in the morning took it down a notch. The stare the two kings gave the two princes was like daggers. Except, this time Jake and Sunghoon knew how to dodge it. A big speech went on, how their kingdoms would change by this one decision, how they hoped the two thought about it, all the protocols and safety precautions they have to do if they chose the _wrong answer_ (Which was obviously staying together, which Sunghoon thought the kings were highly uncertain they would actually choose.)

Finally, getting to the point everyone's been dreading and waiting for, King Jimin calls out. 

"Prince Sunghoon, Prince Jake, what is your final word?"

Since Sunghoon was the Alpha, he has the authority of answering the question. Meeting Jake's eyes, he could see the omega having a small, relaxed grin on, nodding for Sunghoon to go on. Sunghoon met the kings with perseverance in his eyes. "Our final word is..."

The kingdom's staff, the royal family inside, the guards, the maids, the cooks, hell even Jungwon was present sucked in a breath, waiting for the secret to spill. 

"We have chosen to _reject_ each other."

Sunghoon could see the smug expression flash by his rival kingdom's eyes, and he bit back a devilish chuckle. Keeping a straight face, he met his father's eyes. Pride was shown in them, and for the first time, he actually felt disgusted seeing it. Faking a grim expression, he turned to Jake. It was like the entire kingdom was waiting for his rejection. 

Jake's eyes glowed with hope, he licks his lips in an attempt to keep the smile down. "Go on, Sunghoon." his father coaxed.

"I," Sunghoon began, slightly surprised how loud and booming his voice echoed throughout the fairly empty Hall. 

"Crown Prince Park Sunghoon **rejects** Prince Jake Shim of Port Cerevaux."

They waited for the pain to show up on Jake's body, for the boy to recoil clutching his heart, for both of them to be wailing lightly. But none of that came. 

You should _never_ mess with fate. 

Instead, loud bursts of yellow, gold, silver all escaped, surrounding the two soulmates. Jake finally let the smile grow on his lips, meeting his startled Father. 

"You...you're _Fated_!" His mother broke, a hand flying to her mouth. 

A fated pair was much different from a soulmate-destined pair. Destined pair for destined for this lifetime, possibly 2 or 3. But a fated pair? They spent 7 lifetimes with the same _soul,_ never letting go of their first love no matter what life they were in. After passing the 7-year mark, they become _fated_. Jake and Sunghoon must've been fated, so no rejection could break their bond. 

If anything, it strengthens it. 

Ignoring the perplexed and bewildered gazes of both of their families, Jake speed-walked (More like sprinting to him, but who could really blame him?) before flinging himself into the musky-scented alpha's arms. The two kings met each other's eyes and sighed loudly. 

Sunghoon looked back up, with Jake still in his arms. 

"Father, I think it's time to end the endless banter between our kingdoms. Think of this as our new beginning alright?" he spoke in an innocent yet demanding tone, one which he had learned to use on servents and other royals even. Jihyo came and placed an arm on her husband's shoulder. 

"I think he's right, Jimin. This happened for the better."

It may take a lot of cooperating, indulging, and many conflicts to overcome, but they could do it. They could _finally_ reunite Port Cerevaux and Los Oléas. 

Because now, 

_Omnia iam fient quae posse negabam._

**Everything which I used to say could not happen will happen now.**

* * *

" I'm walking to you  
Until we reach the new world "

— given-taken

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY YALL MADE IT THREW THIS CRAPPY ASS FANFIC-
> 
> I haven't written in like months, and this was supposed to be a New years gift (Posted on either Dec 31st or Jan 1st) but i didn't realize it would be THIS long. I usually write chaptered books though, so I guess what's why. Just so you know, I started this for funsies, because I was bored so like dont mind any mistakes. Im a huge multistan, so that's why there's so much...idols. 
> 
> Anyways, stan EN-, looking forward to their comeback, and stay safe everyone!!!


End file.
